The Untold Story Of Lyra Loud
by immortal starscream
Summary: The Loud family are being attacked one by one by the vengeful spirit of a neglected forgotten family member. Warning: blood, gore, mutilation, and graphic scenes.
1. The Story

**I'm back and i come bringing a new Loud House story. This is just the prologue with a lot more to come. Note this will be a lot darker than my previous fanfics, so enjoy**

* * *

There are many stories and tales that have been told throughout history some good some bad and some truly horrifying, the tale you're about to hear is about a little girl by the name of Lyra Loud.

Years ago in a house known by most as The Loud House, there lived a family of 14 with 12 children and two adults. The adults worked hard to provide for their kids, which meant that they had to work long hours and they couldn't be around their kids as much as they wanted to. The kids were quite special as well with most of them having talents and such that really made them stand out in a crowd, however out of those 12 children there was one who stuck out more than the rest of them, even more so than the only boy in the lot, her name was Lyra Loud and to be honest she was quite…off to say the least.

You see this girl could be described as an absolute nut case, she enjoyed pain, she hurt and tortured animals for fun, she bit people all the time, and she liked pulling very dangerous pranks whenever she had the chance, but the one thing she enjoyed most of all was 'torturing' all of her siblings all the time. This made the rest of her siblings both hate and avoid her at most times. Her parents were aware of all of these problems but unfortunately lacked the funds to get her the help she needed. This unfortunately would lead to "the incident" that would change the family forever.

It was a cold rainy night, the two parents of the 12 kids had gone out on their first date night in years leaving the oldest to look after all of her younger siblings. While she had looked after her younger siblings before in the past this was the first time she would be looking after all 11 of her siblings at once. Getting into dictator mode as it had been dubbed she sent all of her younger siblings to there rooms where they were to stay until dinner time. All of the younger siblings accepted this and followed her orders, all except for little Lyra, she was agitated, being forced to stay in a room with an older and younger sibling did not bode well with her. With a growl she hoped off her bed and left her room despite her sisters protests. Sneaking quietly downstairs she entered the kitchen and managed to grab the biggest knife there was.

An evil deranged smile spread across her face as she looked at her reflection in the blade. In the young girls mind she thought that if she took out her older sister then she and the rest of her siblings would be free to do as they pleased. Slowly ascending the stairs with the knife hidden behind her back, she chanted out to her oldest sister "oh big sister, come out come out and play with me", when said sister exited her room she angrily marched over to little Lyra, though before she got the chance to punish her for disobeying her orders, Lyra revealed the blade and took a swing at her. The oldest managed to dodge all of her swings while also moving towards the stairs. When the oldest sister was right on the edge Lyra rushed to make the finishing attack, unfortunately for little Lyra however the oldest sister side stepped and the little girl leapt off the top step. Tumbling down the stairs, Lyra landed face down at the bottom of them… and remained perfectly still.

Cautiously making her way down the stairs the oldest sister flipped her little sister over only to reveal a shocking discovery, the knife Lyra had used as a weapon had pierced straight through her heart, killing her instantly.

All of the children gathered around Lyra's body and discussed on what to do with her. It was soon decided amongst the kids that with the help of their smartest sibling they would get rid of Lyra's body and get rid of all evidence that she ever existed which included altering the memories of all those who knew her. On that day the siblings made a pact that they would never mention or utter the name Lyra ever again.

While this may seem like the end of the tale of Lyra loud you would be wrong, for you see on that day every year after everyone has gone to bed the children in the house lie awake in bed shaking in fear as they hear the sound of someone screaming bloody cries while bangs and scratches are heard on their doors, this is ended with the sound of someone falling down the stairs, and the following morning everyone finds a blood covered knife embedded in the floor, in the exact spot where Lyra had died.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue, stay tuned for the rest of my story...and yes i know "Lyra Loud" is the daughter of Lincoln and Luna in the fandom, but that's not who this Lyra is.**


	2. Lyra's Back

After Lincoln had finished telling his scary story, everyone around the campfire was greatly unnerved, mainly because of how real such a scenario could be, at least for Lincoln's family that is.

"Uh is that story real?" Stella asked

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" Lincoln said ominously making his friend shiver slightly. A now 18 year old Lincoln had decided to spend a week at camp with his friends on the final night before heading back home the group had decided to tell scary stories around a campfire like they had done as kids. They had also decided to see who would have the scariest story and Lincoln had by far told the scariest.

"Well I think it's safe to say that Linc's story is the scariest" Rusty said with everyone agreeing before they all handed him $10 each

"Thanks, I'll try and have even scarier tale to tell next time"

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna hit the hay now" Liam said casually with everyone else agreeing.

Soon everyone were in their tents, Lincoln and Stella sharing both a tent and a sleeping bag due to them being a couple now. After saying their good nights to everyone, Lincoln and Stella held each other close, but Stella still had a bit of a nagging feeling at the back of her head "Lincoln?" she whispered

"Yeah Stell?"

"Was that story truly real?"

"Nah, I made it up. Besides even if such a thing were to happen, we wouldn't have covered it up"

Stella gave a relived sigh "that's good to know, night handsome"

"Night beautiful" and the two teens soon fell asleep. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for everyone else however, the rest of their friends had a lot of trouble getting to sleep, due to the thoughts of such a horrible story could possibly be real.

* * *

In a black and white apocalyptic looking version of Royal Woods, stood a dilapidated and falling apart two story house, the inside of said house was just as rundown as the outside with peeling paint, cracks and holes in the walls, and torn up carpet with broken furniture, blank pictures as décor. In the cold and depressing house, a little girl could be seen on her knees, chained to the floor at the bottom of the stairs. She had longish messy black hair with a turkey tail, was the same height as Lucy had been back when she was 8, and only wore a faded tattered long sleeve emerald green shirt and an equally tattered green skirt. Her head was hung hiding her face but her body language clearly showed that she was angry, she then spoke in a demonic voice "**no one knew who I truly was, and now no one even knows of my existence. A ghost story is all I am at this point. And the only one who does remember me, refuses to acknowledge my existence…well I will force her and everyone else to remember me**" the girls hands clenched tighter "**the emotions I went through in my life, the suffering, depression, hatred, why can't the pain of it all ever leave me! All those that contributed to those emotions will suffer my wrath, and one by one they shall all fall! Then. Once they have all. Lived. My. Hell. I will finally be free to move on, taking my catalyst with me to the afterlife**" the chains binding the girl shattered and her head shot up showing that the girl had a bang covering her right eye which was black with a glowing red iris. An evil smile appeared on her face revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth "**Lyra. Is. Coming. Back**" and with that Lyra disappeared.

Back in the living world

At the Loud residence all of the houses occupants were now in their nice warm beds sleeping, well all except for Lisa, she was currently just finishing up one of her experiments "and there, now all I have to do is wait about 10 hours and it should be done *yawn* I think I might make myself a quick snack before I get a proper 8 hours worth of sleep, though I must keep my noise level to the bare minimum due to everyone surly sleeping right now" quietly exiting her room she made her way downstairs making sure to only step on the stairs which didn't creak when stepped on.

When she reached the bottom however she noticed that the floor felt wet under her feet, figuring that someone must have spilt something and had neglected to clean it up she rolled her eyes and continued to her destination only to feel something sharp and cold slice between her toes. With a loud cry of pain she fell to the floor and clutched her right foot in agony. Soon the lights came on and she saw her parents looking at her in shock and worry.

"Lisa what happened!" her father asked

"I don't know I was just heading to the kitchen to make myself a quick snack when I cut my foot on something!" she cried out as the large bleeding cut burned. Turning they saw a large knife with the word 'Lynn' in golden letters on the handle, embedded in the floor, covered in blood, Lisa froze and her blood ran ice cold as she saw the knife, the knife that-

"What the? I haven't seen that knife in years!" Lynn Sr. stated as the rest of his daughters came down the stairs, gasping in shock as they saw Lisa clutching her bleeding foot. With quite a bit of difficulty Lynn Sr. pulled the knife out of the floor "which one of you girls did this?!" he demanded as he held up the bloody knife. All of the girls claimed that they didn't do it, but he didn't believe them. Lucy quickly left and came back with some clean old towels which they used to try and stop the bleeding. Once they had it mostly under control, Rita and Lucy carried Lisa to Vanzilla while Lynn Sr. quickly went to get dressed. When Lisa was safely in Vanzilla, Lynn Sr., now wearing normal clothes, hopped into the front seat and drove Lisa to the hospital.

As all of this commotion was happening, no one noticed the pale figure of Lyra standing at the top of the stairs, watching them ominously. A huge smile came to her face revealing all of her razor sharp teeth "**your pain and suffering is only beginning for what you did to me**" Lyra stated in her demonic voice before she faded away.

* * *

The next day Lincoln returned home from his camping trip, he was expecting to be met with the usual chaos but instead he found the house almost dead quiet turning his head he saw his mum on the couch reading a book. Rita looked up and smiled "hi sweetie" she then got up and made her way over to him "did you and your friends have a nice trip?"

"Sure did, we had heaps of fun"

"That's great to hear"

"So out of curiosity, why's everything so quiet here?"

Rita frowned at this "everyone's grounded"

"Why?"

"Someone thought that it would be funny to put a knife in the floor at the bottom of the stairs where Lisa unfortunately sliced her foot open"

"Oh my god, is she okay?!"

"Sort of, she had to get 50 stitches in her foot" Lincoln winced at that "yeah so she has to have a crutch for a while until her foot heals"

"Poor girl, I'll just dump these in the washing machine and go see her" and with that he walked off.

* * *

Lisa was in her room looking at video footage from last night, she kept going over the same segment of video, analysing it frame by frame. From what she could see everything was perfectly normal then the surveillance footage in all of the house turns to static for almost 2 minutes and then it instantly cleared up showing herself on the floor holding her bleeding foot with the blood covered knife now embedded in the floor "how is that even possible" she muttered to herself before she heard a gentle knock on her door. "Enter" she simply said before turning around in her chair to see her brother enter her room. "ah Lincoln good to see you're back, did you enjoy your camping trip?"

"Yeah I did thanks…so how's your foot?"

This made Lisa frown "despite the amount of pain medication I'm on, my foot keeps burning"

"Have you tried an icepack?"

"Yes but it doesn't work"

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help"

"It's fine, the main trouble I'm having right now is trying to find out how that knife got there and who put it there" she then showed him the video.

Lincoln watched in confusion as he saw the video, he then noticed something "hey Lis, go back a bit just before the lights go on" Lisa did and paused it see that he said before moving his finger around where the knife was. Lisa's eyes widened a fraction, she now noticed that that there was now a large dark spot around where the knife was but as soon as the lights went on, it disappeared.

"I remember feeling something wet when I got to the bottom of the stairs" Lisa said before Lincoln noticed the bloody knife on a try at Lisa's work station

"If I may ask why do you have the blood covered knife here"

"I told our father not to wash it. I noticed that it had more blood on it than it should have had after what happened"

"Did you find out who's blood it was?"

"That's the thing, it's blood in every sense of the word, but it has no DNA to it at all"

"Okay now that's even more disturbing"

"I agree"

"Do you need any help?"

"No I should be fine at solving this dilemma"

"I meant with your foot"

"Oh no I'm fine Lincoln"

"Okay then, give a holler if you need me" and with that he left.

Once he was gone Lisa turned to the screen "how is this even remotely possible (looks at the knife) she died 7 years ago" she then frowned "looks like I'll have to dig up the past to get some answers" she said, giving a slight shudder as she knew what she had to do.


	3. Digging Up The Past

5 days had passed since the knife incident, and during that time, Lisa had designed a special boot that would allow her to walk on her injured foot without the possibility of her stitches popping. Now that she was able to walk properly again she set about her current task, slightly fearing what she would find. After night had fallen in Royal Woods and all of the Loud Residences occupants had fallen asleep, Lisa snuck out of the house with a backpack and shovel. Pushing Lana's quad bike a safe distance from the house so as to not alert anyone in her family, she hopped on it and drove away, heading towards a place that she hoped that she would never have to go back to again.

* * *

After riding for almost 3 hours, going well beyond Royal Woods limits, Lisa finally stopped at a sharp turn in the road. Pulling over, she got off the quad bike and stepped over the barrier, before walking down the slope until she was out of site from the road. Giving a shuddering sigh she saw the small tombstone resting up against a tree "I hoped that I would never come back here" she looked at the ground, it was undisturbed however just to be sure she took the shovel off of her back and turning on her head lamp, she began digging.

After digging about 3 feet down she heard a thud "well here we go" brushing the dirt away she saw a small badly made coffin, putting on a surgical mask she opened up the coffin, the lid breaking in half in the process, and inside she could see the partly rotting corpse of her 6th oldest sister, Lyra "well she's still here *sigh* I really am sorry about this, if I could turn back the clock I would have never done what I did to you…though your death really made me evaluate all of my future experiments. Rest in peace Lyra" Lisa then closed the remaining half of the lid and reburied Lyra. Once she was done she headed back up to the road and prepared to head back home. Once she reached the road however she saw that Lana's quad bike could now only be described as shrapnel "what the?!" looking around she couldn't see anyone who could have possibly have done this. Then she spotted something long reflecting in the moonlight, picking the object up, her blood froze. In her hand was the same knife that she had left on her work bench only now it was covered in fresh blood. Twisting it she caught saw a figure in the knifes reflection.

Whipping around, the figure disappeared. Lisa was now shaking in fear with the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She then heard child like laughter echoing all around her "who's there! This isn't funny!" she shouted, as she looked all around trying to located the source of the laughter which turned into demonic laughter.

Turning around she came face to face with Lyra, her iris glowing red and her teeth as sharp as daggers "**I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO YOUR GRAVE LISA LOUD!**" Lyra roared in her demonic voice, Lisa screamed in terror before tripping over the railing and tumbled down the slope, crashing into a tree where she fell unconscious. Lyra gave a deep demonic giggle before she picked up the knife and threw it straight at Lisa before disappearing.

* * *

Lisa cracked her eyes open as she was met by bright light of the sun, now high in the sky. Her head was pounding as the tried to make heads or tails of where she was. As she went to move however she felt a horrific pain in her abdomen, looking down her eyes widened as she saw a familiar handle sticking out of her stomach. Now having a clearer head, she realised that she was now pinned to the tree behind her by the knife. Seeing as there was no other way she grabbed the handle and tried pulling but the blade wouldn't budge at all she tried a few more times but nothing happened, all she managed to do was hurt herself. Taking off her belt she put it in her mouth and bit down hard on it before trying to move forward. Tears streamed down her face as the blade's entry wound was forced open wider as the handle went through her body. With a wet *pop* Lisa face planted while hyperventilating at the amount of pain she was in. As far as she knew, the knife hadn't severed any organs or arteries though thanks to the new hole in her abdomen she was bleeding quite a bit.

Stumbling up to the road she found her stuff still there with Lana's quad bike still in pieces. Grabbing her bag she gave a sigh and began trudging home. Unfortunately she didn't get very far before she almost collapsed from the amount of pain she was in "I'm going to die out here" she said to herself. As she waited for the pain to subside enough so that she could continue, she heard the greatest sound possible at that moment, the roar of an engine. Looking up she saw a car heading in her direction sticking out her hand, she waved while praying to all of the gods that the car would stop.

Thankfully it did, Lisa watched as a man in probably his late 40's exited the vehicle "dear god young lady what happened to you?!" the man asked as he helped her up and guided her to his car.

"Someone from my past who's come back to haunt me…literally" Lisa replied the man then went to the back of his car and opened the boot. To Lisa's surprise he came back with a large bag filled with medical supplies

"You are so lucky I'm a doctor" the man said before he lifted up Lisa's shirt to examine the wound better "I'll put you under a general anaesthesia" he said before he grabbed a needle of it and injected it into her

"Thank you" was all Lisa could say before she was out like a light.

What the doctor and Lisa didn't know was that they were being watched by the spirit of Lyra "**yes. Get healed Lisa. So your suffering can last even longer**" and with that she disappeared, heading towards her next victim.

* * *

Lisa woke up to find herself in a hospital bed, she was confused at first before all of the memories of what happened came flooding back 'this is scientifically impossible. I saw her dead with my own eyes…unless, no ghosts don't exist, there has to be another explanation' Lisa thought to herself. Lisa was alone with her thoughts for quite a while until a doctor entered

"Ah good you're awake"

"Greetings doctor, may I ask which medical facility I am currently residing in?"

"You are at Wixton Hospital, Doctor Reeds found you barely alive by the side of the road"

"I must remember to thank him when I see him next"

"Now while he did the best he could given the circumstances we still needed to operate on you a bit"

"Well at least I'm alive" 'but for how long I don't know'

"Sweetie, do you know your families phone number so we can contact them?"

Lisa closed her eyes and thought "my families number is…" after Lisa gave the doctor a fake number, he left to make the call, leaving Lisa alone.

As soon as the doctor was gone, Lisa looked around the room, spotting her clothes, and then seeing that she was on the ground floor through the window, she smiled. Hopping out of the bed she put her clothes back on and opened the window before climbing out and leaving the hospital. Looking at her phone she saw that it still had power. Thinking over her options she decided to call Lynn seeing as how she currently lived at the University of Michigan.

* * *

Lynn had just finished football practice when she heard her phone ringing, Looking at the caller ID she smiled and answered it "hey Lis, what's up"

"Well due to several unforeseen circumstances I'm currently stuck in Wixton, do you think you can pick me up and take me home?"

"Yeah sure, where are you exactly?"

"Out the front of Wixton Town Hall"

"Alright I'll be there in about half an hour, don't you dare go off with anyone"

"Don't worry I won't"

"Alright see you soon" and with that Lynn hung up. Lisa then gave a sigh and carefully sat down on the steps of Wixton Town Hall, thankfully Lynn would take a while which would give her plenty of time to think up the unforeseen circumstances.

* * *

About 45 minutes later Lisa smiled as a beat-up red station wagon with a 1 painted on the side pulled up, hauling herself up, she made her way over to it and hopped in "hey Lis, so what happened" she asked as she gave her little sister a tight hug. Lisa had to use every scrap of will power she had to not groan in pain

"Well I was here for a conference on physics, but it was cancelled at the last minute without my knowledge, I tried calling Lincoln and Mum to come and get me, but they must have had their phones off, so I called you seeing as how you're the closest"

"You know you can always count on me Lis…unlike Lincoln"

"*sigh* Lynn it's been two years now, just let it go"

"No I'm not, thanks to that bastard I'm now missing two of my front teeth"

"Well to be fair you did full on deserve it"

"I did not deserve this"

"For three weeks you constantly taunted and mocked him that you were going to college because of your talent while he would be, essentially, a talentless loser the rest of his life. Quite honestly I'm amazed that he put up with you for as long as he did before he decked you"

"Well he is a talentless loser. Tell me, what is he planning to do now that he's finished school"

"As a matter of fact he's going to be going to the University of Michigan to study art and design, so you'll be seeing each other quite a bit"

"Not if I can help it"

"…are you implying that you would try to ruin our only brothers future"

"What? No. I meant I would make sure that we wouldn't see each other. I may be pissed off to the max at him but I wouldn't want to ruin his future, that's something Lola would try to do" the rest of the car ride was in relative silence with a bit of chatting here and there. By the time Lynn pulled up out the front of her families house it was now dusk

"Thanks for the ride Lynn"

"You're welcome Lis" the two gave a quick hug before Lisa got out and headed inside.

Once she was safely inside Lynn was about to leave when she spotted a very pale skinned girl standing next to the tree holding a large knife "what the hell" she said the girl then raised her arm and aimed the knife straight at her. Lynn looked away for a moment to grab her phone but when she looked back the girl was gone. Looking around she couldn't spot the creepy girl anywhere, just to be safe though she texted Lisa and told her to lock all doors and windows. Once she sent the text she took one more look around, not seeing the girl she started her car engine and drove off, unaware of the puddle that had formed under her car.

* * *

Lynn was now speeding along the road, she was known as a speed demon and had even gotten a few tickets because of it, she also loved to break at the absolute last minute stopping within inches of the car in front of her. As she approached a really busy intersection she heard her doors lock by themselves and her car started rapidly accelerate "what the fuck!" she slammed her foot on the breaks only to feel no resistance as her foot hit the floor. Her radio, which had been broken since she got the car, crackled into life "**buckle up Lynn, we're driving this pile of junk straight to hell!**" a demonic voice said through the speakers while her headlights glowed red. Before her mind could register what was happening she crashed full speed into the side of a bus. The force from the impact was so great that it forced the bus into the oncoming lane, straight into a truck filled with oil. This resulted in a huge explosion that shook most of Royal Woods.


	4. More Victims

Since Lynn's 'accident' she had been in a coma for over a week, she had also sustained multiple sever injuries in the crash, this included gashes, internal bleeding, broken bones, and a completely demolished face. Unfortunately though the Loud family were completely unaware of this, due to Lynn not having any form of ID on her at the time of the crash, so no one knew who she was and therefore couldn't contact any relatives of hers. However the family would soon learn of her whereabouts, just not in a good way.

* * *

The Loud parents had left for the day to go to their jobs, Lincoln had taken Lucy to Gothicon and Lily to one of her friends places before going out with his girlfriend Stella for the day leaving Lola, Lana, and Lisa at home by themselves. Lisa was currently in her room, trying to figure out and fix her current situation involving the ghost of her dead sister, Lana had said that she would be working on Vanzilla, while Lola had decided to study some of her competition for an upcoming pageant. It was now about lunch time and Lola was feeling in the mood for pizza, already knowing what she and Lisa wanted she began looking around for her twin. Not finding her in her room or the lounge room she headed out to the garage, guessing that she was still out there working on Vanzilla.

"Hey Lana you in here?" she called out as she entered the garage only to receive a weird yet slightly creepy giggle in return. With a roll of her eyes she went around Vanzilla expecting to see Lana's legs sticking out but as soon as she went around the other side she tripped over something and fell forward. Thankfully she landed on her hands only now she felt her foot was stuck looking behind her she saw that she had tripped over a crowbar which in turn had knocked over some very heavy boxes loaded with car parts, now trapping her foot, due to being face down and her foot not being able to turn she was unable to even try to move the heavy boxes "well this is just dandy" she said while propping her head up with one hand "looks like I'll have to wait until Lana comes back" she said only to hear the laughter again "alright who's-oof!" Lola was cut off as one of Vanzilla's doors fell off and landed on her back "okay, that hurt" she groaned she then heard a cracking sound before a section of the garage roof broke and landed on her, fully pinning her down.

The falling section of roof had also knocked down a large container of oil which had splashed when it hit the ground near Lola's head causing oil to cover the left side of her head as well as go into her left eye. Lola let out an ear piercing scream as it felt like someone was shoving a red hot bar of steel straight into her eyeball. She then heard a demonic voice say "**you will burn for what you did to me Lola Loud!**" and suddenly the oil ignited and flames erupted causing her even more pain. Lola kept screaming in agony for almost 5 minutes before she was blasted by something ice cold followed by all the weight on top of her quickly being removed. In her last moments consciousness, she heard the same demonic voice say "**your suffering is only beginning!**" before everything went black.

* * *

Lola awoke with a start panicking, until she heard a familiar voice say "Lola, Lola relax, you're safe now!" gaining her senses she realised that she was in the hospital surrounded by most of her family giving her looks of great concern

"Lola sweetie, what happened!" her mother asked

"Yeah I found you buried and being burned alive" Lana added.

Lola was about to reply when she realised that she could only see out of one eye. Reaching up she felt that over half of her head was covered in bandages "from what the doctor has told us, you've suffered very severe burns" Lynn Sr. said

"But they should quickly heal up so you'll look as good as new in about a month" Lincoln quickly added making Lola give a sigh of relief.

"So sweet heart, what happened?" Lola then explained what had happened, including the demonic voice she heard. Hearing this made Lisa tense up and put her hand on her still healing wound, this didn't go unnoticed however as Lincoln's eyes narrowed.

He was the only one in the family who knew about her injury, and that's only because he had accidentally walked into the bathroom while she was in there getting undressed to see her wound better. When asked she had insisted that it was nothing that he should be concerned about and to just drop it, which he reluctantly did, but now that another one of his sisters had suffered a bigger and much more serious injury, he knew that it was time for her to start talking.

After a bit more comforting the Loud family was told to leave so Lola could get some rest. As the group walked through the halls of the hospital trying to find their way out Lisa stopped as her eye caught sight of something in a room "what's wrong honey?" Rita asked

"You've got to be kidding me" Lisa said as she walked into the room where a mostly bandaged up person was resting in bed. Lisa saw that the clothes on the chair next to the bed were the exact ones Lynn had been wearing when she had dropped her off.

A nurse who was fixing the bed next to the person heard her come in "may I help you?"

"Yes, who is this"

"We don't know just yet, she was in an extremely severe car accident, honestly it's a miracle that she's still alive at this moment"

Lisa looked at the persons chart "hoo boy, wow, you're right, it is a miracle she's alive" she said before she opened her lab coat and pulled out something that looked like a bar code scanner she first scanned herself and then scanned the person, getting a *ding* "yes it's Lynn" Lisa replied sadly this began a whole new wave of emotions for the family.

Lucy grabbed the chart and looked at it "wow"

"What does it say?" Lincoln asked

"It says that she has a broken arm, a broken leg, a broken collar bone, a broken sternum, several broken vertebra, a shattered face, internal bleeding, external bleeding, a severed spine, and she's currently in a coma" Lucy stated causing their mum to full on break down.

Lincoln looked at the chart and saw the date that Lynn had been administered to the hospital, it was the day she had dropped off Lisa. This made Lincoln scowl

"I bet this happened because she was speeding again" Lucy muttered

"I don't think so Lucy, I think it was something else" Lincoln stated

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch"

* * *

A week after Lynn had finally been identified, Lincoln's suspicions as to how Lynn crashed were finally confirmed. Lynn Sr. and Rita were called to Royal Woods police station so that they could be given details on the crash. The two parents were planning on going by themselves but the rest of their kids were so persistent on coming too that the parents were more or less forced to bring them along. When they came to the police station they were greeted by an officer and a man in a suit "I thought that you'd be coming by yourselves" the officer said

"You try arguing with this lot" Lynn Sr. said half-heartedly while jabbing his thumb to his kids.

"Well in any case I'm David Milton, I looked into the crash involving your daughter, and in our findings we found that someone had sabotaged your daughters car by using a knife to severe her brake line completely, so your daughter wasn't at fault in the crash"

"So Lynn's not going to jail?" Lily asked

"No she isn't sweetie" David replied before he turned his attention back to the parents "unfortunately though the knife went missing so we were unable to find out who was responsible for the sabotage"

"Excuse me" Lincoln interrupted, getting David's attention. Lincoln then opened up the back pack he had been carrying and pulled out a bloody knife in a plastic bag "is this the knife that was in Lynn's car"

David's eyes widened "yes that is, how did you acquire this?"

"I found it embedded in the car door that fell on my little sister Lola" David took the knife and observed it, it was the same one they extracted from Lynn's car "and before you ask, the blood was already on it"

The officer took the knife off of David "I'll send this over to the forensics to find out who this blood belongs too" he said and he left leaving David to continue discussing about Lynn's crash and what had happened because of it.

* * *

When the Loud family returned home everyone went about their usual activities…all except for Lincoln that is, he waited a bit before he made his move. Lincoln entered Lisa's room without knocking, slightly surprising his second youngest sister "ah hello brother, how may I be of assistance of you?" she asked she then watched as he closed her door and locked it

"Okay Lisa enough of this bullshit, tell me what is going on now"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You know damn well whats going on. 2 of our sisters, including yourself, have been hospitalised and with each incident that same knife has been found covered in blood" Lisa went silent "if you don't tell me whats going on right now, I'll start using less civil methods to get you to talk" he said now towering over her, Lisa still remained silent Lincoln then reached down and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and then pinned her up against the wall "last. Chance" Lisa still remained silent, though she was about to break "very well then" Lincoln then put his thumb on Lisa's would and pushed in making her cry out in pain "talk!"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you!" Lincoln removed his thumb but still kept her pinned against the wall "you know that scary story you made up about us having a sister named Lyra" Lincoln nodded "well the fact is that that story was nearly 100% true, we did have a sister named Lyra, and she did act the way you said. She even died the way you said. The only reason you and everyone else don't remember her is because I erased her from everyone's memories except for myself"

"But how could Lyra possibly be real, I made her up to scare my friends"

"Well maybe your subconscious brought back some of your memories of her, which you ended up interoperating as a scary story"

"So you're telling me that the ghost of one of our psychopathic sisters has come back to get revenge on us all?"

"That's the gist of it"

"She seems to be after you the most, why would that be?"

"Maybe she's trying to get back at me for erasing everyone's memories of her"

"Well you're the genius, what should we do?"

"I think Lucy would be the best to consult about this, she's more knowledgeable in the super natural field than I am"

Lincoln then let go of her and shot Lisa one final glare "If one of our sisters dies because of this, I will personally make sure your life is a living hell" before he left to go find Lucy, leaving Lisa shaking.

* * *

Lincoln had found Lucy in her room reading and informed her on what Lisa said "I've always wanted to meet a vengeful spirit, but maybe not this one"

"So why do you think she's only comeback now?"

"Possibly when you told your story about her you also inadvertently 'summoned' her at the same time"

"That does make sense, so what do you think that we should do?"

"I'm honestly not sure, it's obvious that she wants to get back at us for covering up her death, which will most likely end up with us all dead"

"Well that makes me feel safe"

"I'll try to summon great grandma Harriot and see if she knows anything about Lyra and how to at least calm her down"

"And I'll check the attic to see if there's anything of Lyra's up there"

"Okay, read some of my early poems as well, there might be a mention of her in there"

"Good idea" and with that Lincoln left Lucy's room while Lucy gathered everything she'd need for summoning.

After leaving Lucy's room Lincoln bumped into Lana "oops, sorry Lincoln" Lana said in a sad tone

"Hey don't worry Lana, Lola's going to be fine"

"Lincoln…you didn't see what Lola's face was like, just thinking about it makes my stomach turn"

"I'm sure she'll look better now that she's been given proper medical attention" then an idea came to him "hey Lana, out of curiosity, do you know if Lola keeps any of her old diaries?"

"Yeah she does, why?"

"I need you to do something very important for me"

"What is it?"

"I want you to look through all of Lola's early diaries and see if you can find anything about someone named Lyra"

"Okay then, but if Lola finds out that someone went through her diaries, I'm blaming you"

Lincoln laughed "okay then" and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Lucy was now up in the basement attempting to contact the spirits to find some answers to what the vengeful spirit of Lyra wanted. "Great grandma Harriet please tell me what you know of Lyra Loud" she then heard her great grandmas voice

"Lucy, I admittedly don't know much about Lyra. What I do remember of her however was that she was a really quiet but also sweet girl, and both her and Lincoln were virtually inseparable. However it seems that…" silence

"Great grandma Harriet?" Silence "grandma, are you there?"

"**No**" a demonic voice said.

Lucy jumped in fright before turning around to see a girl probably no older then ten standing there, holding a familiar bloody knife. Lucy's one visible eye widened "so, you're Lyra?" She asked as she cautiously got to her feet.

"**So you don't remember me, shouldn't be surprised I was pretty much invisible to most people in the family**" she then took several steps forward making Lucy take a few steps back as a response "**Yes, I'm your big sister, Lyra**"

Lucy's heart stopped at that "why are you here, what business do you have amongst the living world?"

"**I want to get revenge on all of the ones who crossed me**"

"From what I've heard, you're better off dead"

"**Y****ou mean that ghost story Lincoln told?**" Lucy nodded "**there's more to my story than what you currently know. Lisa has the answers to the questions you seek, just know that pain and suffering shall befall all those who have treated me poorly... including those who scared me for fun**" her visible iris glowed and the water heater behind Lucy rumbled and glowed red before it exploded, rocking the entire house. Lyra looked down at the unconscious Lucy, several large pieces of metal were sticking out of her back and large chunks of skin and muscle had been torn off of her legs, exposing bone. Lyra gave an evil chuckle before she shoved her bloody knife into Lucy's back and faded away just as the door to the basement opened.


	5. The True Story

After he had finished chatting with Lana, Lincoln had started searching the attic. He dug through the oldest boxes trying to find something, anything, about Lyra. As thorough as Lisa was, there was no way she could possibly get rid of EVERYTHING related to Lyra. After digging through what was possibly the oldest box in the entire attic, he found something. It was a picture of him when he was about 10-11. He, as well as a girl he had never seen before, had an arm around each other's shoulders, and on the frame in his dad's handwriting was the words 'Lincoln & Lyra' "so, that's Lyra" Lincoln said quietly as he took in every single detail of his forgotten sister, she had hair like Lucy's only it was light brown with a bang covering one of her eyes, blue eyes, a huge bright happy smile with a gap between her two front teeth, and an emerald green long sleeved shirt. Lincoln was snapped out of his awe as a large explosion rocked the entire house. While still holding the picture Lincoln raced out of the attic where he saw Lana disappear down the stairs where he immediately followed. Hearing panicking sounds coming from the basement he raced to the door leading to it and gasped in horror at the grizzly site. Seeing as how everyone was panicking and Lucy was starting to bleed out, he took charge.

Grabbing some thin rope he gave some to Lana "Lana, quick, tie this as tight as you can around Lucy's leg to stop the bleeding" he ordered making Lana snap out of her panic and do what he said while he tied the other one "mum open up the front door and start up Vanzilla 2, Lisa grab those towels" he ordered which they did. After wrapping the towels tightly around Lucy's legs, he, his dad, and Lana carefully carried the unconscious girl upstairs and into the back of Vanzilla 2 before she drove away with Lincoln and Lana leaving Lynn Sr. Lisa and a crying Lily at home.

* * *

After hours of emergency surgery as well as a blood transfusion, Lucy was brought into a stable condition, much to her families relief. Lucy's legs and most of her torso were now wrapped in bandages while she lay face down on a special table like bed. Unfortunately for her, skin had to be taken from other parts of her body to patch up her legs, but that wasn't the worst of it, most of the important muscles and tendons in her legs had either been ripped to shreds or had been completely blown out in the explosion. So while she technically had the ability to walk, due to her muscles and tendons missing, she could hardly, if at all, move her legs.

* * *

When Lucy woke up about an hour after the surgery, she realised something was off. First off she was lying face down on a table like bed, second she couldn't move or even feel her legs, and third…everything was really quiet. "ugh what happened…WAIT WHY CAN'T I…HEAR SO WELL!" she then saw the familiar face of her brother in the mirror placed in front of her, followed by a not pad being shown to her which read 'relax Lucy, you were in a really bad accident, the water heater exploded and did some really bad damage to your legs and hearing' she read before the chart was placed in front of her face which told her the exact damage to her legs and eardrums.

He then quickly wrote something on the note pad and showed it to her, it read 'nod if it was Lyra' to which Lucy nodded, she then spotted her dad, Lisa, and Lily enter the room in the mirror and scowled before she said in and angry tone "Lana grab Lisa now!" and before Lisa could respond Lana had her arms clamped around Lisa "Lisa, Lyra came to me and said you have the answers to the questions I want, and if you don't start telling the truth, if Lyra doesn't kill you, I will!" the family, minus Lincoln, was shocked at such a threat, though Lana still kept her grip on Lisa.

Lincoln walked up to Lisa and clamped his hand on Lisa's neck "tell us the truth about Lyra now"

"What's going on, who's Lyra?" Lynn Sr. asked

"Yes Lisa who is Lyra?" Lincoln said

Lisa gave a defeated sigh "well to those who don't know this already, Lyra is our older sister, or in Lincoln's case younger sister, she was born a year after Lincoln" Lisa started

"We didn't have a child between Lincoln and Lucy" Rita stated

"Yes you did, the reason you don't remember is because I erased all of your memories of her after she died in a horrific accident…caused by me" the room was filled with complete silence before she continued "I was attempting to use a mind control device on her…"

Flashback

Lyra and Lincoln were downstairs playing video games together "aaaand BOOM! That's 6 wins for me" Lyra said

"Man Lyra you must have been practicing big time" Lincoln stated with the score being 3-6

"First to get to 10?"

"You're on!"

"Pardon me elder siblings" Lyra and Lincoln turned to look at Lisa "as much as I hate to deter you from your anine form of amusement, I require Lyra's assistance"

"Sorry busy"

"Okay then, maybe I'll ask one of our parents while also showing them who was the one that broke our mothers favourite vase?" Lisa said casually making Lyra flinch before she stood up

"Fine" she said in a defeated tone making Lincoln frown. Lyra followed Lisa upstairs and into her room "okay what do you want me to do?"

Lisa then grabbed something that looked like a helicopter propeller "bend forward please" Lyra did as she was told before Lisa put the object on her head and pressed the button on top making the "blades" come down, clamping into Lyra's head. Lisa then grabbed what looked like a small microphone and held to only button on it before speaking "stand up straight" Lyra did as she was told "do 5 star jumps" again Lyra did as she was told "say Lincoln is a worthless nobody"

"Lincoln's a worthless nobody"

"Success my mind control device works on human's as well" a thought then came over her "lets see how far you'll go, do a handstand" Lyra did as she was told Lisa then wrote a very complicated equation on her chalk board "solve this equation" and with absolutely no pause to think Lyra wrote down the answer perfectly. "Now go downstairs and make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich the way Lincoln makes" and with that Lyra left to fulfill her command.

While Lyra was down making Lisa her sandwich Lisa had strolled out into the hall with a proud look on her face now that I have perfected my mind control device, I will surely win another Nobel prize" she said before a hockey puck flew past her, snapping the microphone in half

"Oops, sorry Lis" Lynn said

Lisa looked at Lynn "you idiotic bonehead. Do you have any idea how long it took me to make this!"

"Relax, a bit of glue and it'll be fine"

"A bit of glue! I swear I'd kill you Lynn if I could"

"Yeah well you can't shrimp"

Unfortunately Lyra had heard Lisa's death threat but thanks to the broken microphone she had heard "I swear…kill…Lynn" before it fully died. Interoperating that as an order Lyra stopped making the sandwich and with a familiar knife in hand headed upstairs to fulfill her "order". Lyra spotted Lynn flipping a hockey puck on her hockey stick

"Hey Ly, Lisa's in a mood so-" she was cut off as Lyra took a swing at her with the knife which she dodged "WHAT THE FUCK!" Lynn exclaimed as Lyra kept swinging the knife at her. Everyone came out of their rooms at Lynn's swear only to gasp as they saw what Lyra was doing

"Lyra stop!" Lori shouted, but she didn't she just kept attacking Lynn, who could only dodge and use her hockey stick to defend.

"Look, Lyra, whatever this is about, I'm sorry!" but Lyra with a blank look on her face kept attacking. Hearing the commotion, Lincoln quickly made his way upstairs only to gasp in shock at what was happening

"Lyra, stop!" Lincoln shouted which made her pause for a second. Lynn seeing an opportunity swung her hockey stick and smashed Lyra across the face with it…unfortunately Lyra grabbed the stick and pulled it out of Lynn's grip. Lyra then returned the favour by smashing the hocky stick across Lynn's face making her stumble until she was right in front of the stairs, Lyra then charged at her ready to impale her older sister only for Lincoln to tackle Lynn out of the way and Lyra to leap off the top of the stairs. As she fell down her arm, which held the knife, curled she landed on the middle of the stairs causing the knife to pierce straight through her heart. She tumbled down the rest of the stairs landing face down at the bottom.

For a while no one said anything or even moved, Lincoln was the one to break the silence though "Lyra?" silence "L-Lyra?" more silence, Lori then bolted down the stairs to check on Lyra only to realise that the blade of the knife was sticking out of her back, Lori then let out a blood curdling scream which caused everyone to go into hysterics, all except Lisa however. At first she was shocked that Lyra was attacking Lynn but then she figured out why, now she was racking her brain trying to figure out what to do. After a few minutes she came up with an answer, but she didn't like it one bit. Heading back to her room she grabbed her prototype mind control ray gun, unlike the device she had used on Lyra this one's mind control function couldn't be 'deactivated' at the press of a button and typically wore off after 2 hours.

As much as she hated to do this she knew that it was the only way that no one would get in trouble. After zapping all of her siblings she started giving orders to them all. She told Leni to make a coffin the size of Lyra, she had Lucy make a tomb stone, she had Lola and Lana to clean up the blood, Lori to take Lyra's body to the garage, and the rest were to search the house and gather every shred of evidence that Lyra even existed. She on the other hand went to find a good location to bury her.

After an hour Lyra had the knife removed from her chest and was placed in the badly made coffin and put into the back of Vanzilla along with her stuff and the top half of Lyra and Lynn's bunk bed. Lisa then told everyone to go inside and sit on their beds while she drove off with Lori. They first dumped all of Lyra's stuff as well as the knife off at the dump, before heading to the spot where Lyra's body currently rests. Once she had been buried Lori and Lisa headed back home where Lisa proceeded to erase everyone's memory of Lyra, and in the days that followed she was able to erase all memories of Lyra from everyone whoever knew her, and she managed to hack into the hospital and school's computer systems to erase her from them.

End Flashback

"And that's the truth about Lyra" Lisa finished with a sigh, while her family just looked at her in shock. Lana had even let go of Lisa as her arms went slack in shock at the story. Out of everyone in the room the only one who responded was Lincoln, tightening his grip on Lisa's neck, he hoisted her up off her feet before he slammed her to the floor and began repeatedly punching Lisa in the face while choking her at the same time.

It took the combined efforts of Lana, Lynn Sr., Rita, and a passing by doctor to both remove and restrain the raging teen before he was given a sedative. Having seen Lincoln's reaction in her mirror Lucy assumed that whatever Lisa had said it must have been truly horrific. Deciding to keep quiet for now, she watched as Lincoln was placed in a chair while their mother, who looked both furious and upset, guided Lisa out of the room.

* * *

When the family returned home both Lynn Sr. and Rita grabbed Lisa by her shoulders "our room, now" they said firmly and she quickly headed straight to their room. The Loud parents then turned to their only son

"Lincoln we know that you're absolutely furious at Lisa for what she did"

"You're damn right I'm furious, she could have done the same thing to any of us"

That made everyone pause for a moment "however" Rita continued "we don't want you hurting or trying to kill your little sister, do you understand?"

"Yes" he muttered

"Okay now were going to have a very serious discussion with Lisa, please do not disturb us" Lynn Sr. finished firmly the three remaining kids nodded and the Loud parents went to their room to talk with their second youngest daughter.


	6. A Tortured Soul

When the Loud parents entered their room they found their daughter nervously standing in the middle of it. Closing the bedroom door Rita started "okay Lisa, I honestly don't know where to start. Out of all of the things you've done to this family this would have to be the absolute worst"

"Why did you cover your sisters death instead of calling for an ambulance or something?" Lynn Sr. asked

"It was because of my mind control device that she did what she did, and I didn't want to get in trouble so I figured that if I covered up her death and erase her from this world nothing bad would happen…I just didn't account the possibility that her spirit would come seeking revenge for what I and the rest of this family had done to her"

"Lisa, give me a reason why we shouldn't just turn you into the police for what you did to your sister?"

"If you don't turn me in, I'll do whatever I can to fix my injured sisters, and try to make something to be able to resurrect Lyra"

The two parents looked at each other as if having a mental conversation. They knew that they should turn her in, but on the other hand, if anyone was able to fix their daughters, it would be her "we want you to pay for your sisters medical bills and if you can't resurrect Lyra or fix your siblings within a year, we're turning you into the police" Rita said firmly before Lynn Sr. removed his belt and held it up, Lisa paled at this

"Turn around, pull your pants down, and bend over" he ordered firmly Lisa sadly did as she was told while Rita left the room. As soon as Lisa's buttocks was exposed she felt the hot sting of her fathers leather belt smack across it making her give a yelp and straighten up "two more times" her father ordered which she complied to. After the third whip hot tears were now rolling down Lisa's cheeks "now go to your room and don't come out until we say so!" he yelled. Pulling up her pants Lisa bolted straight to her room almost knocking Lily over in the process.

Lynn Sr. hated using physical punishment on his daughters, but it was the only way he could get a point across to them. He was well aware that even after all of these years, his daughters were still hot heads though as more and more of his daughters left the younger ones tended to be less hot headed. With a weary sigh he left his room to find his wife. He found her in the kitchen talking with her son "what are you two talking about?" he asked casually

"We were discussing on what to do with Lyra's remains" Rita stated

"I say we exhume her body and give her a proper burial" Lincoln proposed

"Where would we rebury her exactly?"

"In the backyard if you don't call the cops on Lisa, if you do call the cops on her, which I seriously suggest that you do, then we'll bury her in the cemetery"

"We'll give her a proper burial once Lynn, Lola, and Lucy are out of the hospital" Rita said with Lincoln and Lynn Sr. nodding.

As Lincoln went to leave the kitchen he had a thought "you know we could sue the water heater company to get some money to pay for the girls medical bills"

"Lincoln, we can't do that" Lynn Sr. stated

"Why not? As long as we keep our mouth shut about it being Lyra's ghost who did it, we could get quite a substantial amount of money considering how badly hurt Lucy is"

Lynn Sr. was about to reply when Rita beat him to it "we'll talk about it" and with that Lincoln left.

As he headed upstairs he remembered what he was doing before Lucy was hospitalised. Heading back up into the attic he saw the picture he had been looking at earlier was now in the middle of the floor picking it up he gave a sigh "I wish I could remember you, damn that bitch Lisa" he continued taking in every detail of Lyra before a worried look came to his face "are you going to hurt us all, or just some of us?" he asked, figuring that things were just going to get worse from here, with another sigh he left the attic to show everyone the picture of him and Lyra.

* * *

There were mixed feelings and opinions on the only remaining picture of Lyra, one of the main ones was sadness because none of them remembered her in the absolute slightest, though it was very clear by the photo that Lincoln and Lyra were very close, that only angered Lincoln even more.

* * *

Later that night at dinner everyone ate in relative silence, the feelings of dread and hate hung thickly in the air. Lincoln was using all of his willpower to not plunge his knife into Lisa's heart while Lana seemed completely lost without her twin here, Lily was worried about if any of her other sisters or her brother would be the next to be hurt. The parents however were saddened that three of their daughters were in the hospital, one scarred for life, one paralysed for life, and the other both in a coma and paralysed for life.

Surprisingly Lisa was the one to break the silence "pardon me family" everyone shot looks at her before she pulled a mini ray gun out of her pocket and placed it on the table "aim this at yourself and pull the trigger, it'll unlock all of your memories of Lyra"

"Unlock? I thought you erased our memories of Lyra" Lana questioned

"Well you see this ray gun actually locks and unlocks memories of certain things, such as Lyra. I used the term 'erased' because it sounded more accurate than locked"

Lana grabbed it and without any hesitation, zapped herself. When she stopped her eyes widened in surprise as memories of Lyra came flooding into her head she gave a sad smile before her face turned to that of horror as she also remembered how Lyra met her fate and what they had done "oh my god, we're monsters!"

"Lana-" Lincoln started

"We covered up our own sisters fucking death!" the rest of the family were taken aback by Lana's outburst before she clamped onto Lincoln and cried. As Lincoln comforted Lana, Rita grabbed the ray gun and zapped herself she was almost immediately overwhelmed by depression as she realised how much she had neglected Lyra as she was growing up, Lynn Sr. followed suit and he too was overcome with a wave of depression as he remembered ignoring her quite a lot. Lily zapped herself but due to her being less than a year old she didn't get any memories of Lyra, which Lisa was quick to point out. Finally, while still comforting the crying Lana, Lincoln received the ray gun from Lily and zapped himself all of his memories of Lyra came flooding back, including her death. He also remembered that he was about to race to the phone to call for help before Lisa zapped him with a mind control ray gun to help her cover up this horrific accident. Remembering this brought a new wave of anger over him, but he managed to restrain himself and kept comforting Lana.

* * *

It was now night time and everyone had headed off to bed… well except for Lincoln, he just couldn't sleep he remembered Lyra used to be so kind and nice, not like this evil spirit that was torturing their family. He needed more answers so he decided to ask the one person who would have all of the answers…Lyra herself. Getting out of bed, he left his room and walked up to the ladder that lead to the attic, as he reached for the cord he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard "Lincoln?" he turned around and saw Lana in her night wear

"Lana, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I'm going to try and talk to Lyra"

"Are you crazy?! She'll kill you!"

"Shhh no she won't, I need answers and she's the only one who can give them to me"

"Then I'm joining you"

"What's going on?" they turned and saw Lily sticking her head out of her doorway.

Lincoln was about to reply with 'nothing Lily, go back to sleep' but instead Lana spoke first and said "we're gonna try to contact Lyra"

"Oh can I see?" Lincoln groaned

"Fine, come on" and the 3 of them ascended into the attic.

* * *

Standing in the centre of the attic, he said in a firm but gentle tone "Lyra, please, show yourself to us" there was a pause before everything went slightly darker and the pale figure of Lyra appeared in front of them, bloody knife in hand

"**H****ello Lincoln**" she started making Lana and Lily shake and hide behind Lincoln "**it's been so long since we've seen each other, I see that you've grown a lot**"

"Yeah I have. Lyra, I'm sorry about what happened to you"

"**S****o you do remember me, or is it that you chose to forget me like everyone else?**"

"no, I didn't choose to forget you. So that Lisa wouldn't get in trouble, she blocked everyone's memories of you"

"**WHAT!**" Lyra roared "**THAT'S WHY NO ONE REMEMBER'S ME?!**" Lincoln flinched before nodding, Lyra gave deafening roar of rage while everything in the attic burst into flames. She then swung her arms and all of the flames went out "**I am going to make that little bitch suffer in ways she will not believe before I take her into the after life with me**"

"Lyra you can't do that"

"**A****nd why not? Have you forgotten about all of the experiments she's tried on us?**"

"No I haven't, and trust me I'm pissed off at her as well, but not enough to torture her"

"**T****hat will be the only way she can realise that what she has been doing to us is wrong**"

"She has realised, she's even cried a few times due to her regret for what she had done to us. I think what you've done to her is enough to make her truly regret what she did to you"

"**S****he doesn't even know the meaning of the word regret**"

"Tell me Lyra, why are you attacking our family so brutally? What have they possibly done to deserve what has happened to them"

"**W****hat have they done? WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?! They've made my life a living HELL! Lynn was always bullying me and trying to take you away from me whenever she saw us having fun together. Lola was always blackmailing me to do whatever stupid task she desired. Lucy scared me simply for fun. Lori constantly treated you and I like dirt, Luan was always pulling those pranks which makes what I'm doing seem civil, and our…your parents, parents are supposed to love and care for their children, to always be there when their child needs them, but those two hardly acknowledged my EXISTENCE! They were always helping you or our sisters but whenever I asked for help, no matter what it was they were always busy, even when they weren't busy with one of you their excuse was always '_I'm too tired sweetie_' do you know the feeling of what its like to be abandoned, that your family doesn't care about you in the slightest?! No, you don't, none of you will EVER know that feeling. Most nights I ended up crying myself to sleep. Day in and day out I suffered through this and more, I would have killed myself years ago had it not been for you. You kept me sane. You were the only one ever there for me. A shoulder for me to cry on. Someone to tell my problems to. The one to stick up for me. You were all of that and more to me Lincoln. In fact you're like that to everyone, but they all take you for granted**"

"Hey!" Lana spoke up "I have never taken Lincoln for granted. I know that he's the greatest brother in the world. Sure he may have used us for his own needs from time to time, but we're no angels either, and we always forgive each other. I apologise if I ever did anything bad to you" Lyra was genuinely surprised, she hadn't expected one of them to apologise without her threatening them first.

Her visible eye narrowed and her iris glowed before Lana was sent flying back by an invisible force before slamming into the wall "LANA!" both Lincoln and Lily shouted

"I'm fine" Lana said as she got to her feet and walked back over to them while rubbing her head.

Lincoln wanted to snap at Lyra but he held his tongue "I remember that you used to be a kind and happy little girl, tell me, what happened to make you change into this twisted demonic version of yourself?"

Lyra closed her visible eye and her twisted evil smile dropped, her hair then faded from black to light brown and her faded, tattered clothes became as good as new. When she opened her eye again they could see that it was normal and as she spoke they could see that her teeth were also normal "you're wrong Lincoln, the truth is I had this dark and evil side to me for years, I just kept it hidden behind a mask. That night when I met my end, I wasn't fully under control of that mind control device, I could have easily fought it and not try to kill Lynn, but I didn't. I hated Lynn so much for the things that she had done to the both of us, so I gave in and let the device control my body I didn't care what the consequences would be, as long as Lynn ended up dead, that's all I cared about. Unfortunately I ended up dying as a result of trying to kill Lynn, and when I died I let all of the negative emotions I had towards her and the rest of this god forsaken family that had been boiling up inside of me for years take a hold of me resulting in the demon form which you just saw"

"Lyra, this family has pissed me off a lot in the past and vice versa, but we've never wanted to kill each other. Please let go of your hatred for this family and move on"

Tears started to well up and roll down Lyra's face "I can't Lincoln, my hatred for what this family has done to me is just too great. The only way for me to possibly move on is to kill everyone except for you"

"You still love me don't you?"

"Yes I do, you're to only person in the world that I could never hate no matter what"

"Well then how do you think I'll be when you kill our entire family leaving me all alone in the world" Lyra paused at that "what has Leni done to deserve to die? What has Lily done to deserve to die? What has anyone done who deserved to die? What you've done to everyone so far is enough. You've ruined Lola's beauty career, you've ruined Lynn's sports career, Lucy has now lost the ability to walk, and Lisa will suffer the consequences for her actions with the guilt of what she's done to haunt her for the rest of her life. Please Lyra stop this, no one else needs to suffer"

"I-I'm sorry Lincoln, but this needs to be done if I want to move on"

"Please-"

"**NO! you can not change what has been set in stone. The next time you see me will also be the last, and everyone in this pathetic excuse for a family will DIE!**" and with a strong gust of wind Lyra disappeared and everything went back to normal.

With a sad sigh Lincoln hung his head "I'm sorry girls, I tried" he said before Lana and Lily rubbed his back

"It's okay Linc, you tried your best" Lana said

"Yeah, well at least we know there's still some good left in her" Lily said

"Maybe next time she can be reasoned with"

"I don't think so girls…but that doesn't mean we can't try"

"What if she does kill us all?" Lily asked

"If she does kill you all, I'll kill myself as well. I just couldn't live without you lot"

"I can't tell if that's sweet or morbid" Lana questioned

"A little from column A and a little from column B" Lily said trying to make light of the situation, this earned a bit of a laugh from her older siblings.

When the laughter stopped Lana asked a serious question "should we tell everyone that Lyra wanted to kill Lynn?" she asked

Lincoln thought for a bit "no, I think it would be best if we keep that bit our little secret. I don't want Lisa to be feeling better any time soon. So as far as anyone knows, Lyra was under full control of that mind control device"

"But I don't get it, why did she want to kill Lynn, sure she's ticked me off a lot in the past but I've never wanted to kill her"

Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder "Lana, from what I remember Lyra had been bullied, blackmailed, and neglected for years. Even if you have a thick skin stuff like that can wear anyone down to their breaking point over time, Lyra just reached hers"

"Would you ever try to kill us?" Lily asked

"No I would never do that. I'd punch your lights out like I did to Lynn a few years ago, but I'd never try to kill you. Now are we at an agreement that that Lyra was under full control of the mind control device?" the girls both nodded "okay then, back to bed" and with that they went back to their bedrooms.

* * *

When Lincoln reached his room, he closed his door and sat on his bed, now deep in thought. He now knew why Lyra was attacking their family and in a way he didn't blame her for what she had done, however he couldn't let her continue to hurt his family. He didn't know when or where she would strike next but all he did know is that it was going to be nothing short of a bloodbath. All he could do now was hope that he could get through to Lyra the next time they met. He had seen that despite how evil and twisted she had now become, there was still some good left in her. Good that could over come the evil.


	7. Calm Before The Storm

A month had passed since Lincoln, Lana, and Lily had encountered Lyra and during that month several things had happened. The main one was that Lynn had come out of her coma without suffering any brain damage, though she became completely devastated when she learned that she would be paralysed for life due to a spinal injury she had received in the crash. However when Lily casually mentioned that she could be a special sports star that had significantly brightened her mood. When Lynn heard about what had happened to Lola and Lucy she was both shocked and saddened that two of her sisters had also been hospitalised. She had also done the most selfless thing that anyone in the family had ever done, she offered to give Lucy her hamstrings seeing as how Lucy's legs were still technically functional, they just lacked the tendons to make them move. While the operation was a success instead of fully removing Lynn's hamstrings the doctors merely took strips from her nonbroken leg and connected them to what hamstring tendons remained in Lucy's left leg with the hopes that they would regenerate into full hamstrings over time, plans had also been made to do the other leg when Lynn's broken leg was healed.

Lucy now also had to wear 2 hearing aids due to losing 90% of her hearing thanks to the exploding water heater. Lola had been released from hospital once her face had healed up enough, however due to the families limited budget and most of their money going to Lynn's facial reconstruction surgery, Lola was only able to get a very minor skin graft done just too cover any exposed bone and so she didn't have a hole in the side of her face, she was also told by an optometrist that she would have to wear a contact lens in her left eye due to the damage it had sustained from both the oil and the fire, thankfully though she still had an eyelid, more unfortunate however was that her left ear was now completely gone, having been burnt to a literal crisp in the fire.

After being released from the hospital, the doctors insisted that Lynn stay with someone that could assist her until her body was mostly healed up, then she would be free to be on her own. Seeing as how she had no other choice, she had to stay with her parents again, thankfully Lisa had remained true to her word in fixing her sisters up by making a drug that temporarily quadrupled the normal healing rate for a maximum of 12 hours. While it couldn't restore Lynn's ability to walk or make Lola's face look normal, it did however fully heal Lynn's broken bones and face in 3 days. As for Lola, the drug fully fused her small skin grafts to her face, the grafts turning red in the process, as well as sealed up any openings on Lola's scar preventing her from getting any infections. However according to Lisa even though the scar was 'healed' it would most likely permanently remain red, Lily had joked by saying that she looked almost identical to Two-Face from the batman movies. This had resulted in Lola trying to strangle Lily before she was restrained. The drug had also fully restored Lynn's hamstring and had turned the one they made for Lucy into a proper one, there was surgery planned for next week to do the same procedure to Lynn and Lucy's other legs. Lynn had also been informed by her college that she could do her classes online while she stayed with her parents, much to her relief. Lynn, Lucy, and Lola had also been given their memories back of Lyra and were informed that her ghost was responsible for their accidents.

Needless to say, when Lola found out that Lyra's ghost was responsible for her hideous disfigurement, she went raging mad and vowed to double kill her the second she had the chance to.

At the beginning everyone had been tense and worried that Lyra would strike at any moment when they least suspected it, though as the days and weeks went by everyone started to lower their guard, thinking that Lyra had decided to leave. All except for Lincoln that is, he knew better, he knew that this was just the calm before the storm, or in this case, hurricane.

Today was Thanksgiving and the Loud family including Pop-Pop and Myrtle, would all be gathering together to celebrate it. Lincoln however had been worried and on edge ever since he woke up this morning. This had most of his sisters worrying about him until finally Lynn, out of everyone, confronted him about it "okay Stinkin, what the heck has gotten you so on edge? And don't tell me it's nothing"

"Well if you must know Short Stack, I'm worried that today will be the day Lyra returns?" Lynn's blood ran could when she heard that "she wants to get revenge on the whole family, and what better day to do it than on a day where we're all together"

"Oh…okay now you've put me on edge"

"Sorry, but you wanted to know" and with that Lincoln walked off leaving Lynn to her thoughts. Lynn thought back to two weeks ago when she found out about Lyra…

Flashback

When Lynn arrived home from being in the hospital for about a month, she had looked around to see if there was anything different (she had a hawk eye for these things) she saw the picture of Lincoln and Lyra on top of the fire place. Rolling over to it she was confused, the girl in the picture was the same girl she had seen after she had dropped Lisa off the night she crashed. "uh guys, who is that girl?" she asked

Lana came up beside her "that is Lyra, our dead sister"

"What?! Dead sister?!"

Lana then explained who Lyra was and what had happened to her. Lynn was shocked at Lyra's story, with the story's legitimacy being confirmed by Lily and Lincoln. After Lisa gave Lynn and Lucy their memories back of Lyra, Lana informed Lynn that Lyra's ghost was responsible for Lola, Lucy, and Lisa's accidents and injuries as well as her car accident.

"So its her ghost that I saw" this got everyone's attention "after I dropped Lisa off on the day I crashed my car, I saw her standing next to the tree holding that a knife, I was about to call you guys and tell you to stay inside, but when I looked back she was gone. I waited a bit but when I didn't see her I drove off"

"And after you drove off you found out that your breaks weren't working" Lucy questioned

"Yeah, and when I realised that my breaks weren't working, I heard a demonic voice say through the radio, which I remind you is broken 'buckle up Lynn, we're driving this pile of junk straight to hell' the head lights turned red and the next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital just short of being in a body cast" Lynn explained

"Well I don't think that we have to worry about her anymore" Lola stated

"Why's that?"

"Ever since Lucy's accident nothing else bad has happened, she must have gone away"

"I don't think so" Lincoln said having been extremely quiet since they had picked Lynn up

"Oh here comes Mr Paranoid" Lynn said

"Up yours Short Stack" Lincoln said before he turned around to leave

"If I wasn't stuck in a wheel chair, I'd kick your ass for that"

"And if you weren't stuck in a wheel chair I'd punch the rest of your teeth out" and with that he left the living room, ignoring his parents slight protests.

End Flashback

Lynn frowned at that last bit before she heard a knock at the door wheeling over to it she opened it up to reveal Lori, Bobby, and their kids Bobby Jr (2 ½ years old) and Lani (18 months old) who was being carried by her father. The former two looked at Lynn in shock "oh my god Lynn, what happened?!" Lori exclaimed as Bobby Jr. climbed onto Lynn

"Hi auntie Lynn!"

"Hey yah little rugrat (looks at Lori and Bobby) huh? I thought Mum or Dad would have told you, I was in a car accident" she started as she let them in and closed the door behind them

"So are…"

"Yep, for life" she said with a bit of a sad look

"Oh Lynn, I'm so sorry" Lori said as she hugged her little sister

"It's fine, I kinda deserve this anyway"

"What do you mean you kind of deserve this?"

"I'll tell yah later, oh and if no one told you about this then I take it that you don't know about Lucy and Lola?" Lori's heart stopped for a bit "don't worry they're alive, it's just Lucy's also in a wheelchair, only temporary, and Lola…well lets just say it is NOT pretty"

"I heard that you crippled toad!" they heard Lola snap as she descended the stairs. When her face became visible a look of horror appeared on both Lori and Bobby's faces as they saw the bright red horribly disfigured half of Lola's face, Bobby Jr. however screamed in fright and scrambled out of Lynn's lap before hiding behind his dads legs. Lola gave a sigh before she walked up to Lori and the two hugged, though Lori was a bit hesitant at first

"Oh my god, what the heck happened to you?"

"We'll tell you once everyone is here, to save us from having to repeat ourselves" Lynn responded before their parents came up to greet them.

"Lori sweetie, so good to see you again" Rita said happily and hugged her daughter while Lynn Sr. and Bobby shook hands

"Likewise Mum, but why didn't you tell me Lynn, Lucy, and Lola were hurt?"

Rita perked up at that before face palming "I can't believe that slipped my mind"

"Old age, it's galloping on you" Lincoln said as he entered earning a few laughs

"I swear to god Lincoln, you get taller every time I see you" Lori said as she now had to look up a bit to meet his gaze

"That or you're shrinking"

"Hey I've still got another 40 years before that starts happening" the two laughed before embracing.

When they broke apart, he and Bobby fist bumped "hey bro, long time no see"

"Yeah its been like what 6 months now?"

"About that…and is that little Bobby I see"

"Hi uncle Lincoln!" he said as he came out from behind his dads legs to which Lincoln picked him up

"Looks like I'm not the only one who keeps getting bigger" Lincoln then looked at the girl in Bobby's arms "hey there Lani" Lani replied by burying her face into her dads chest "still shy I see"

"Oh yeah"

While Lincoln chatted with Bobby, Lori started catching up with the rest of her family "so besides the accidents how have things been here?"

"Yeah, accidents" Lola spat getting an odd look from Lori

"Things have been pretty normal around here" Rita said casually as she helped her husband in the kitchen

"Well as normal as it gets for this family" Lynn Sr quipped making Lori laugh

"Very true. Well I have some good news"

"You're pregnant again?" Lynn guessed

"How did you know"

"Simple (points at the slight bulge on her stomach) you're not the type to get fat" Lori's eyes narrowed at this "well its true" Lori rolled her eyes and turned back to her parents

"So where are Lucy and Lisa?"

"Here" everyone jumped as they saw Lucy in her wheelchair "still got it"

"Even in a wheelchair you can be silent" Lola said as Lucy held out her arms to Lori who embraced her

"Hows my spooky little sister?"

"Well besides being temporarily confined to a wheelchair, not too bad, yourself?"

Lori could see that Lucy also had two hearing aids in her ears "oh my god!" Lucy winced at that before turning them down "oops sorry"

"Eh its fine"

"Is it permanent?"

"The doctor said my hearing could get better with time but not to get my hopes up"

"Well lets hope it does" she said before hugging her sister again.

As Lincoln and Bobby kept chatting they stopped as they heard a familiar clownish *honk* sound "and here's Luan" Lincoln said half-heartedly before he put Bobby Jr down he then waited for the 'shave and a haircut, two bits' knock. After he heard it he opened the door

"Lincoln!"

"Hey Luan" the two hugged "how have you been?"

"Not too bad yourself?"

"Well to be honest the family and I could be better"

Luan's smile faded at this "why? What's wrong?"

"You'd best see for yourself, they're in the kitchen"

Luan quickly made her way to the kitchen, not even acknowledging Bobby or his kids "don't worry Bo-"

"Holy crap!"

"Well if she's this loud, we should get ear plugs for when Luna gets here" Bobby chuckled and nodded in agreement "so am I the only member from outside of the family that's coming?"

"No I believe Sam is coming too, as far as I know Chaz and I'm assuming Benny as well are having Thanksgiving with their families"

"Ah nice"

"Yeah, so how's Ronnie and your Mum?"

"They're good actually…Ronnie's actually curious if you're still single"

"Well you can tell her that I'm fortunately in a relationship" Lincoln then pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of him and Stella

"Wow, and I thought that you were tall"

"Yeah I know, and the kicker is her parents are about a foot shorter than her"

"I hope my kids don't get taller than me"

"They most likely won't" Lincoln then looked down at Bobby Jr "why don't you go see your aunt Lily, she's upstairs"

"Okay!" and with that he headed upstairs while calling for Lily.

* * *

Over the next half hour Leni, Luna, Sam, Pop-Pop and Myrtle arrived, they too having the same shocked reactions as Lori when they saw Lynn, Lucy and Lola. Lily and Lisa came down to greet their siblings and join in on conversations. After a bit Lincoln spoke up "okay everyone" he started, getting everyone's attention "now that everyone is here, its time to explain what exactly happened to Lynn, Lucy, Lola, and to a lesser extent, Lisa" Lisa lifted up her shirt to reveal her scar before dropping it back down. Lincoln then held up the picture of him and Lyra "this girl right here is our unfortunately deceased sister Lyra" he then held up his hand to keep everyone silent "she died about 8 years ago when a mind control device Lisa put on her malfunctioned and she tried to kill Lynn with a knife, unfortunately she fell down the stairs and landed on the knife killing her instantly. Because Lisa didn't want to get in trouble she covered up the accident and erased everyone's memories of her as well as got rid of any evidence that she ever existed. Unfortunately, her vengeful spirit came back to punish us for the things you, or most of you, did to her. She shoved a knife through Lisa and cut her foot, she cut Lynn's breaks, she trapped and burned Lola, and she badly hurt Lucy by making the water heater explode" Lisa then handed him the ray gun to unblock everyone's memories "this ray gun will give you all your memories back of her" and with that he zapped the rest of his family. Looks of shock, anger, guilt, and sadness appeared on nearly everyone's faces as they remembered Lyra. Lori to Luan getting looks of horror on their faces as they remembered Lyra's death in perfect detail.

Luna was the first one to break the silence "you little bitch!" she snapped at Lisa "just because you didn't want to get into trouble you erased one of our sisters out of existence! Have you done that before or after, are there other siblings you've made us forget?!" she was now holding Lisa up by the front of her shirt

"No it was a one-time thing, I learned my lesson from that" the rest of the older Loud sisters, minus Lynn, started voicing their own opinions and thoughts on the situation while everyone else headed to the dining room and kitchen

"I can't believe Lisa would do such a thing" Pop-Pop stated, clearly unsure of how to assess this new information and his regained memories

"You know, I actually recall that Lyra seemed to be treated differently the few times I saw her" Bobby said

"What do you mean?" Pop-Pop asked

"It looked like most of the girls pushed her around a lot and treated her like a school loser" Lynn, Lucy, and Lola cast downward glances even they wouldn't deny that they were guilty of treating Lyra poorly growing up

"But why is her ghost doing such bad things to her sisters" Myrtle questioned

"Lyra had been bullied, blackmailed, and neglected for years by nearly everyone (casts a glare at his parents) including our parents, she wants revenge for what they did to her for all those years"

"But she hasn't done a thing for over a month, maybe she moved on?" Rita said

"Doubt it"

"Have you talked to her?" Myrtle asked

"Yes I have, and she told me that the only way she'd be able to move on would be to kill everyone"

The room was filled with silence for a minute before Lynn broke it "and you didn't tell us this earlier because…?"

"I didn't want to have everyone worried constantly" he then turned to his dad "I think somethings burning"

"The roast!" and he bolted to the kitchen with Rita following

"It might be 8 years too late but I think you should talk to your daughter and son in-law about not neglecting their children"

"Even if you have a thick skin stuff like that can wear anyone down to their breaking point over time, I guess she reached hers in the afterlife" Pop-Pop said sombrely.

* * *

About half an hour later the older girls had finished tearing into Lisa and had joined the rest of the family for conversation and giving the occasional help in preparing the Thanksgiving dinner. It took about another half hour until Lynn Sr. Rita, Lori, and Luna started bringing out the food and loading it on the table. "okay everyone, dinners ready!" Lynn Sr. called out and everyone started gathering at the table while Bobby Jr and Lani sat at the kids table. As Lynn Sr. Reached to grab the knife to start carving the turkey he froze as he saw that the knife was covered in blood "what the heck. Did someone cut themselves?" He asked as he held up the bloody knife. Suddenly the candles went out and despite it being 1pm the room suddenly got really dark before everyone heard a child laughing.

"Oh fuck" Lincoln said


	8. Bloody Revenge

"Oh fuck"

Before Rita could scold her son for using such language, everyone jumped in fright as they heard "**hello family**" they all turned and saw Lyra standing in the entrance to the kitchen "**so nice to see you all together again**"

"Lyra" Rita said quietly

"**S****o you remember me?**"

"Yes I do" she then got up from her seat as did everyone else "Lisa gave us all of our memories back of you...though I don't remember you being so"

"**T****wisted? Demonic? Blood thirsty? Well you're...all of you are the reason I'm like this**" she then raised her hand and the bloody knife flew straight into it "**this is the knife that ended my life all those years ago. Of which I'm going to use to end your lives**"

"Look Lyra, please don't hurt anyone else, I was the one who mind controlled you, kill me and spare everyone else"

"**N****o, you all need to suffer and experience the same kind of hell you put me through for years...starting with the ones that neglected me for almost my entire life**" she then threw the knife and it went straight through Lynn Sr. And embedded in the wall behind him

"Lynn/dad!" The family said before everyone was flung back and into the walls by an invisible force and were held there.

The table then lifted up and was flung across the room with everything on it falling onto the floor before it stuck up against the wall covering the front window. She then twisted her hand and the trophy case moved until it was covering the other window "**no one is leaving this house alive**" sticking up her hand again, the knife came out of the wall and flew back into her hand. Everyone was then freed and fell to the floor with Lyra now being in front of Lynn Sr.. seeing white legs in front of him he looked up and saw Lyra's demonic features before she plunged the knife into his stomach before tearing it straight up, cutting his ribs and his right lung before he was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall with such force that his body left an indent in it. Lyra then turned to Rita, she raised her hand and thrust it forward making Rita get back on her feet and pinned back up against the wall. She then threw the knife at her which multiplied in the air and each knife went through her and through the wall behind her.

"Sam, Bobby, take the kids and get out of here now!" Lori whispered sharply with Luna nodding in agreement "I'll distract her" Lori said as she started to get up.

Released from the invisible force Rita fell back to her knees, however before she could fall completely forward an icy cold hand wrapped tightly around her neck and she was forced to look at her deceased daughters frightening visage. Lyra then opened her mouth revealing all of her razor sharp teeth before she bit down on Rita's shoulder. Rita's screams of pain drowned out the crunching sound of her bones.

Lyra only stopped biting down when she felt something go through her releasing her mother she turned and saw Lori throw a punch at her only for it to go through her head "**I'm a ghost Lori**" Lyra said as she saw Bobby, Sam and Luna rush past with everyone taking this as an opportunity to flee "**oh no you don't!**" she then thrust both hands to the side the front door sealed shut, the stairs broke, and furniture moved and blocked all windows. Luna found herself frozen in place in the door way to the kitchen. She watched as Bobby and Sam grabbed the two kids, who were hopefully just unconscious, and Leave out the back door before the kitchen table flew over and barricaded the back door.

"**They can live because I don't know who they are, as for you**" her iris glowed red before Lori felt and an intense burning sensation in her hip before her phone exploded, taking a large chunk of flesh out of her hip. Lyra gave an evil laugh as Lori fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Lyra then swung her arm making the paralysed Luna fly back and land on her back in the middle of the dining room. Before she could get up however the knives from before flew in through the entrance to the dining room and came down on her, pinning her to the floor. Lyra floated above Luna "**now don't you go anywhere, I'll be back**" the knives in Luna glowed green and the original bloody knife reappeared in Lyra's hand before she headed to where everyone had fled too.

She saw everyone trying to move the furniture, but it wouldn't budge an inch "**oh Luan**" Luan shakily turned around and saw Lyra floating in front of her "**now I have a joke for you. What's unfunny but smiles all day**"

"I-I don't know"

Lyra then swung her arm and sliced Luan's mouth completely open "**you**" she then plunged the knife straight into her stomach until it pressed up against her spine and she swung it to the side, almost cutting her in half. Lyra then finished the assault by slicing out her voice box in four quick slices. As Luan fell to the ground, Lyra aimed the knife at Pop-Pop and Myrtle "**leave, now**" Lyra ordered as the front door opened as the two quickly made their way over to the front door Leni tried to leave as well only to have a knife thrown through her leg causing her to fall.

Just as Pop-Pop and Myrtle made it out side the door slammed shut again "**ah, ah, ah Leni no escaping for you**" she then pulled the knife out of her leg and was about to stab her in the back when Lana lunged at her, only to go through her. Lyra was quick to respond however and swung the knife before repeatedly stabbing Leni in the back. Lana got back on her feet and was about to try stopping Lyra again only for her to realise something was wrong with her right arm. Looking at it she froze in shock, nearly her entire right arm was now lying on the ground. Lola screamed as she saw this while Lana fainted. Lyra gave a demented giggle before Lana's severed arm floated up ad using her knife, she turned the whole thing into segments

"Lyra stop this!"

"**I'm sorry Lincoln but like I told you, the only way for me to move on is to kill everyone**" her iris glowed red and Lynn, Lucy, Lola, and Lily were lifted up before being constantly slammed onto the walls, ceiling, and floor while Lincoln found himself frozen in place. Lily, now bloody, was pinned up against the roof by the same invisible force that had been tossing her around she then watched as the living room lamp moved below her before it shot straight up, impaling her on it with the base keeping her pinned to the ceiling.

Lucy was thrown into the wall with such force that she almost went through it before Lyra floated up in front of her and showed Lucy her razor sharp teeth "look I'm really sorry about scaring you just for fun back when we were kids"

"**T****oo little, too late**" and with that Lyra's jaw opened up like a snakes before biting down on Lucy's face. She then slowly closed her mouth while moving her head back leaving long deep cuts on Lucy's face. When she finished Lucy now had 8 long deep cuts on both sides of her face. "**you always did like blood and vampires, didn't you?**" Lyra then turned to Lynn who was now lying on the floor groaning in agony "**awe what's the matter is Little Lynn all tuckered out?**"

"Is there any answer I can give to that that won't result in more pain"

"**H****mm no**" she then looked up and grinned as a loud cracking sound was heard which was followed by 2 smashes, and the top part of the chimney came crashing through the ceiling and landed on Lynn, knocking her unconscious. Lyra's eye then shifted to the now crying and shaking Lola "**and finally, lucky last, Lola Loud**"

"Please Lyra, I'm sorry for being such a horrible sister to you"

"**S****orry's are for accidents, things you didn't mean to do, everything you did to me was completely on purpose. Like when you blackmailed me into being your pony for a day, or the time you humiliated me at school by reading my diary over the intercom!**"

"Please don't kill me!"

"**O****h don't worry, I won't kill you, this house will. However before you do die, why don't I make you look even more uglier for the place that comes after here**" Lola covered the right side of her face only for her hands to be forced away and her arms moved to the sides before she was pinned up against the wall with her mouth forced open.

In the dining room, Luna, still pinned down by knives, watched as all of the spilt food rose up into the air before it all flew out of the doorway, followed by what she guessed was all of the food in the kitchen. Several rapidly spinning knives appeared in front of Lola before which sliced and diced all of the flying food before it shot straight down her throat causing her stomach to rapidly expand. Lola's body then started to glow red before it started expanding, rips and tears were heard as her rapidly expanding body became too much for the thin delicate clothes she wore. By the time the last crumb had gone down Lola's throat she had gained almost 100lbs which made her look really big considering her height, she then watched in horror as the chunks of Lana's severed arm floated up before they too went down her throat

"**S****carred, fat and a cannibal, perfect**" as Lola fell down to the ground Lyra realised that the main person she had come to make suffer the most was gone "**where the hell is that 4 eyed witch!**" she looked around the house but she couldn't see Lisa anywhere, with a roar of rage everything in the house erupted into flames. "**IF SHE'S STILL IN THIS HOUSE SHE'LL BURN WITH EVERYONE ELSE!**" Lola got to her feet and quickly made her way over to the still frozen Lincoln

"Linky, I don't want to die!" she said as she hugged him

Lyra then reappeared in the lounge room and shot forward, stabbing Lola in the side "**leave my brother alone**" she then removed the knife and was about to try and decapitate Lola when

"THAT'S ENOUGH LYRA!" Lincoln yelled, Lyra stopped and turned to her brother who was looking at her angrily but he was also shaking and had tears rolling down his face "that's enough. You've made everyone who's crossed you pay"

"**no I-**"

"Yes you have! When everyone got their memories back of you, they were extremely remorseful for what they did to you" finding the ability to move again he kneeled down in front of her with a now softer face and did his best to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lyra, I know what they've all done to you was really bad but do they really deserve this kind of punishment?" Lyra closed her eye and when she opened it Lincoln as well as nearly everyone else could see that it was normal "you have to let go of your hatred for this family and move on"

"B-but I'm scared to move on, what if there truly is nothing after the place I was in"

"Well were you happy in the place you were in" she shook her head "Lyra, if there's a place after this then there's got to be an even better place after that"

"What if I'm sent to hell for what I did?"

Lincoln grabbed the knife that was in Lyra's grip and moved it up so that it was now at his heart "if you want to Lyra you can kill me so that we can be together in the afterlife"

Lyra looked at him in shock at such a proposal "no, I don't want you to die" she then let go of the knife followed by Lincoln

"Lyra, I'm sorry that you had such a horrible life, but maybe you can have a happy eternity" Lyra gave Lincoln a small smile before she closed her eye and gave a sigh

"Promise me you'll always remember me Lincoln"

"I will, I promise" Lyra's smile got bigger before she faded away. as soon as she was gone, the fires went out, everything became brighter again, Lucy and the furniture fell down from the walls, Lily fell down from the ceiling though she was still impaled on the lamp Lincoln picked up the knife off the ground and saw that the word 'Lynn' had been replaced with 'Lyra' suddenly the front door burst open and the police came in with guns drawn, the last thing Lincoln registered before everything went black was several loud bangs.


	9. Epilogue

Lincoln groggily opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, it took him a bit for his mind to register that he was in his bedroom (originally Lori and Leni's), however it looked different stuff had been moved around to make room for the machines he was currently hooked up to. Deciding to question the machines later, he tried to move but his body was so stiff that any type of movement he made was very difficult. It took a while but soon he was sitting up on his bed, though he felt like his head was spinning a bit. When everything settled he pulled all of the tubes out of his body and then stood up. Despite the fact the door was only about 5 feet away it felt like an eternity for him to reach it. Opening it up he saw that the hallway looked exactly the same as he had last seen it. He then heard the thumping sound of someone coming up the stairs. When they showed themselves, he instantly recognised the person as Lola, only for some reason she seemed taller than he remembered "Lola" he croaked out.

Lola froze in place before she whipped around and her horrifically scarred face lit up like a Christmas tree "LINCOLN!" she yelled and bolted towards him. Hearing their only brother/son's name being shouted the rest of the family stopped whatever they were doing and headed straight to where he had been staying. Lola had tackled Lincoln to the ground and held him tightly while babbling out words that he could hardly make out.

He felt himself be hauled back onto his feet and was pulled into another embrace. At this point he didn't know what was going on, he was still disoriented having just woken up he then heard a blaring sound followed by someone saying something. Now that he wasn't basically being smothered his head started to clear up "Lincoln, can you understand me?" Lincoln rubbed his eyes a bit as he tried to focus blinking a few times he realised that the one talking to him was Lisa, who looked a bit taller as well.

"Hey Lisa, what happened?" he croaked out

"It's a bit of a story. I'll tell you after you've recovered. First I need to check you to see how your current condition is, mother, father can you please escort him back to his room" he then felt himself being gently guided back into his room and sat back down on his bed. After about 2 hours of testing, Lincoln was informed that he had been in a coma for almost a year as a result of being shot multiple times. He also learned that the house had been severely damaged by both the chimney and the fire which had taken a month to fix. He was now much more alert than he had been earlier.

"So, Lisa"

"Yes Lincoln?"

"Where were you when Lyra set the house on fire"

"I used my teleportation watch to get to my bunker so that I could both call emergency services and work on my resurrection formula"

"Encase anyone died?"

"Exactly"

"Remind me to kick your ass later for what you did to Lyra"

"You wouldn't be the first to kick my posterior, and don't worry, I will"

He then looked at his parents "so are you two okay from Lyra's attack?"

"I made a full recovery but unfortunately your mothers arm is now somewhat limited in movement"

"I can't lift my arm any higher than this" she said as she stuck her arm out straight

"I'm so sorry"

"Its okay sweetie it doesn't really effect my life that much"

"That's good, can I see the rest of my sisters now?"

"Of course sweetheart" Rita said before Lisa quickly added "but only one at a time".

The first one to enter was Lucy whom Lincoln saw that she now had a noticeable limp as well as scars on her face though they weren't as bad as he thought that they would be given how she received them "hey Luc, how are your legs?"

"Much better, though you probably noticed I have a permanent limp"

"Yeah, but hey on the plus side you'll make a great zombie for Halloween"

Lucy laughed "that's what I dressed up as last Halloween"

"So how have you been while I was in a coma?"

"Not too bad, though its been a difficult year to say the least"

"How so?"

"Mainly with you being in a coma and the rest of us recovering"

"No one died when Lyra attacked a year ago right?"

"Kinda, Luan was legally declared dead twice, and Lori unfortunately lost her baby when shrapnel from her exploding phone penetrated her womb and hit the baby inside"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…well good news is she's pregnant again"

"That is good news"

"Well I'm sure the rest of our sisters are dying to see you" she then got up off the bed and limped out no sooner had she left, Lana entered, as soon as Lincoln saw her however his mouth dropped and his eyes widened as his now one armed little sister entered. Lincoln then remembered what Lyra had done to her

"Hey Link!" she said as she wrapped her arm around him which he returned

"My god Lana"

"Huh? Oh yeah, my arm. Lyra sliced it to pieces and made Lola eat it. Lisa did clone me another arm and managed to attach it but my body rejected it after just a month, so I'm back to just one arm"

"I'm so sorry Lana"

"Eh it's fine, it doesn't bother me anymore"

"Well that's good to know" the door was then kicked open "I don't care!" Lola then rushed in and lunged at Lincoln tackling him down to the bed

"Oof!"

"Oh Lincoln I'm so glad that you're finally awake!"

"Well glad to be awake, now can you please get off of me"

"Yeah lard ass, you're crushing him"

Lola scowled at Lana's comment "call me that again and I'll cut off your other arm" she threatened

"So you weren't able to lose the weight Lyra made you put on?"

"I used to be over twice as big thanks to a 'weight loss' drug Lisa made for me which made me double my weight instead of half it"

"So what have we learned"

"Not to trust Lisa"

"Exactly" he said as he hugged the rather large girl

"Lisa also said that what I've got now is permanent but I can grow into it" she said bitterly

"Well I think it makes you look even cuter than you are" hearing that both made Lola blush and raise her spirits greatly.

Lily then entered with a large smile "you have so many chores to catch up on bro"

"Yeah, yeah you little rat"

"But seriously it's great to see you up again, instead of just lying there all day"

"I see your sass levels have gone up while I was in a coma" the two then hugged

"Yep, and getting higher everyday"

"Hows your stomach?"

Lily lifted up her shirt to reveal that she had a faded penny sized scar where she had been impaled on the lamp "it was a lot bigger before Lisa used her healing drug on it"

"I take it that's why Lucy's scars aren't so big" Lucy nodded "so how's everyone else doing after Lyra's last appearance?"

"They're doing very good. Lori's hip healed without any problems, Leni and Luna are okay, they just have a lot of scars, Luan…well I think she got the worst off, she had her voice box cut out, but that hasn't stopped her career in comedy her main professions now are mime and being a clown"

"That's good to know"

"That also means we'll never hear her say another joke or pun again" Lily said

"So it's not that bad at all" Lola said before Lana elbowed her

"And what about Lynn?"

"She's currently taken up sports for disabled people. The doctors said that its nothing short of a miracle that she was still alive after having that chimney fall on her"

"Though unfortunately Lynn had to have 3/4 of her legs removed due to the chimney shattering them" Lana added which made Lincoln wince

"They removed them before i had the chance to give her my healing drug to repair them" Lisa said, rather annoyed

"Speaking of doctors, I take it the reason I'm home is because hospitals are way too expensive?"

"Indeed, that's why I made these machines for you. Besides, we're still incredibly in debt with the hospital after that horrible thanksgiving"

"Why don't you just make a weapon and sell it to the army for a large amount of money" Lincoln suggested

Lisa got an annoyed look on her face at that "why didn't I think of that" she muttered.

"What about Lyra's body? did you resurrect her?"

"We exhumed her, but after 10 failed attempts to resurrect her, we decided to just lay her to rest in the backyard" Lucy stated

"And she hasn't appeared since thanksgiving" Lana added

"Good to know, she must have truly found her peace and moved on" he said with a large smile

"Lets just hope she's in a better place now" Rita said with everyone agreeing.

Meanwhile

In the fiery pits of hell, Lyra was dragging a large rock attached to a chain around a small track while a small jet black demon sat in a chair in the center of a track smoking a cigarette "stupid rock, stupid god (looks at the demon) stupid Luci" she muttered

"Hey quit complaining, all you have to do is another 300 more laps as punishment before they let you into heaven"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Hey do you have any idea how many people god sends down here just for a punishment first before he lets them into heaven?"

"Nope"

"Including you, one"

"Yeah but still isn't 5000 laps a little too excessive for a kid?"

"Nope, now come on chop, chop" Lyra grumbled and continued walking.

* * *

And that's the end of my story. I would like to thank everyone who read this and i hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. so until my next story, peace out :)


End file.
